Eternity
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [SayaxHaji] Tengamos toda la eternidad... para estar juntos.


**Título:** Eternity  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex  
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 48  
**Notas:** Algo que se me ocurrió... después de pasar un horrible bloqueo artistíco y personal. La mejor forma de reivindicarme a mi misma. SayaxHaji, porque adoro la devoción y profundidad de su amor. Oneshot.

* * *

_How many places you lately been?  
How many places you lately seen?  
Don't be telling me!_

_I be long... the season calls me,  
because I always feel you..._

_... in me._

**::: Season's Call, HYDE :::**

* * *

El día del Juicio Final. Al fin... esta tragedia terminara. Gane o pierda, mate a Diva o no, el destino ya está sellado. ¿No es así, Haji?

Recuerdo la promesa... ¡¿cómo olvidarla?!, recuerdo la forma decidida en que te lo pedí, sin permitirte notar el temblor de mis manos. Recuerdo tu mirada llena de sorpresa, y la dureza de tu voz al responderme.

_Lo harías_. **Lo harás.**

No tengo duda alguna de ello, porque justo ahora, en el preámbulo a la batalla, puedo ver la determinación en tu mirada; sin embargo... no es el único sentimiento que se refleja en ella. Increíblemente, noto tristeza, una absoluta y poderosa tristeza. ¡Me siento tan culpable!

Tomo tu mano, y me apoyo en ti. De forma inconciente, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos.

— Saya...

Murmuras lentamente, invitándome a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento. Quizás, no volvamos a tener una oportunidad así. Quizás, jamás vuelva a abrazarte, a sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío.

_Que doloroso es pensar en ello._

¿Fui demasiado egoísta, cierto? Cuando te pedí que me matarás después de eliminar a mi hermana, nunca me detuve a pensar en ti... en lo que sentirías, en la carga que llevarías a causa de mi capricho.

— Gomen ne, Haji.

¿Qué más puedo decir? No se me ocurre forma alguna de aliviar tu dolor. Y ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... sí, _es demasiado tarde._

— Iie.

Me abrazas con mayor fuerza, aferrándote a mí. Siento... como si quisieras decir algo más. Como si hubiera algo oculto, algo que no te atreves a decir en voz alta. No importa. Nada importa. Ni Diva. Justo en estos instantes... lo único que me importa eres tú. No quiero dejarte, esa es la verdad. No se como pedirte... que te quedes a mi lado por toda la eternidad. Que no me alejes de ti. Que me permitas... vivir, y ser feliz contigo.

_Tus deseos son mis deseos._

No, esta vez... quiero que seas tú el que me diga sus anhelos, sus sueños más profundos. Esta vez, quiero ser yo el motivo de tu sonrisa. Sí, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto ocultas, que tan pocas veces me has permitido admirar.

Muéstramela, Haji. Hoy, mañana y siempre. Recorramos el mundo juntos, sin otro objetivo que disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor. Sinceramente... podemos tener todo el tiempo del mundo. Que sirva de algo nuestra oscura inmortalidad. ¿No crees que la idea es demasiado tentadora...?

Ojalá la realidad fuera así de fácil. Ojalá pudiera ignorarlo todo, y abandonarme a tí. A tí... porque tú me conoces como nadie, porque tú has estado desde siempre, porque antes de tí no hay más que recuerdos grises de una vida vacía. Tú me enseñaste a sentir, a confiar, a preocuparme por otros, a dejar de ser una niña malcriada y sobreprotegida. _Sobreprotegida_. Es como me siento aquí, en tus brazos. Inmune a cualquier daño, a cualquier peligro.

Escucho los latidos de tu corazón, embriagándome. Te apoyas en mi cuello, besándolo ligeramente. ¡Si alguien nos viera! ¿Que somos, Haji? Vamos más allá de amigos... por mucho. Y jamás hemos hablado del tema. ¿Será porque no es necesario?

Simplemente... estamos juntos, a pesar de todo. Y de todos.

Simplemente... me agrada el que estemos tan cerca, tan unidos.

_¡Hemos vivido tanto!_

Me separo un poco de ti, buscando tu rostro. No, buscando tus labios. Déjame... déjame hacer esto antes de que mi vida termine. Déjame experimentar esta incertidumbre, este desconocido placer.

_Déjame ser tuya, al menos una vez._

Respondes el beso, alentándome a profundizarlo. Por efímeros segundos, me siento parte de ti. Completamente. Es exquisito, indescriptible, adictivo. Mis fuerzas me abandonan, y me recargo en tu pecho. Es perfecto. Tan perfecto...

Me llevas hasta la cama, acostándote a mi lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que David nos llame? Que más da. Sigue con esto, Haji. Sí, rodea mi cintura con tus manos; regálame pequeñas caricias en todo mi cuerpo; juega con mis labios entre los tuyos. Ámame.

Desearía... que tuviéramos toda la _eternidad_ para disfrutar de este sentimiento.

Cruelmente, mis oídos captan golpes en la puerta. Alguien está tocando. Te separas lentamente de mí, con la respiración agitada. Igual que la mía.

— ¡Saya! ¿Estás lista?

Kai. Si no respondo rápido, entrará. No quiero que me vea... que nos vea así. Sería demasiado obvio. Además, es un hermano celoso y no quiero que te reclame por algo que yo provoque.

— Voy...

No puedo evitar que mi voz se escuche un poco insegura y débil. Aún no recupero mi concentración. Aún... continuo soñando despierta.

— ... vale, te esperamos.

Iba a decir algo más. Estoy segura. Menos mal que no lo hizo. No tengo ánimos para...

— Deberías decírselo, Saya.

Te observo sorprendida, incapaz de creer que hayas dicho algo así. De golpe, recuerdo todo. Diva. Pelea final. _Promesa_. Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres, Haji. Estoy de acuerdo... debería hacerlo. Es lo correcto. Pero no es nada fácil, no me creo capaz. Desvío mi mirada hacia el suelo, evadiéndote.

— Sí, lo sé.

Gomensai, Kai. No debí engañarte... no debí decirte que regresaríamos a Okinawa. Porque, esta noche, moriré. Fue la promesa que hice. _Mi verdadero deseo._

**# --- (( Owari )) --- # **

* * *

**Cassiel's Notes:** Dedicado a _Pekkochu_, mi okaa-san (que seguro será la primera en leerlo) y por supuesto, a Haji y a Saya... que hacen una pareja tan perfecta y tienen una historia tan hermosa detrás, que me inspiran a escribir fics como este. Regreso después de un terrible bloqueo, y de ver el 48 de Blood+ en español (gracias a Dark-Subsdotorg ). Esperemos que mi musa no vuelva a abandonarme de una forma tan drástica... por lo demás, dejen review si así les dicta su corazón. Se los agradeceré y responderé. Y de paso, me alegran un poquito más la vida.

Miren que, últimamente, eso me hace mucha falta. Pero no se sientan obligados, suficiente hacen con leer mis _locuras_ xD. Domo Arigatou!


End file.
